familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (April 20, 1889-April 30, 1945), an Austrian-born German politician and leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (commonly known as the Nazi Party), was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 until his death.; after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator of Germany. Hitler's goal was to establish a "New Order" of absolute Nazi German hegemony in Europe, achieving this through seizing Lebensraum, or "living space," for Aryan people, rearming Germany and invading numerous countries in Europe; the invasion of Poland led to the outbreak of World War II. Before and during the war, Hitler's Nazi forces engaged in countless acts of violence, including the murder of more than 17 million people, 6 million of whom were Jewish. His death came as Allied forces had invaded Germany. Fox News owned the rights to Hitler's image, and didn't want anyone casually using Hitler. He has been voiced by Seth MacFarlane, but in more recent episodes by writer John Viener. On Family Guy Hitler's caricature has appears in several episodes of Family Guy. Often appearing in blackout gags, the Hitler character is played mainly for comedic effect, usually making him appear foolish or incompetent. Frequently, he is seen in modern-day Quahog, interacting with residents including the Griffin family. In "Death Has a Shadow," a blackout gag features Hitler as a weakling visiting a fitness center and becoming enraged after seeing a buff Jewish man surrounded by beautiful women. The gag depicts Hitler's frustrations as a possible trigger for Hitler's later atrocities. In "Death Is a Bitch," the character Death describes what life would be like had Hitler survived. The scene then cuts away to Hitler hosting his own late night talk show (with Christian Slater as a guest), and quipping to viewers, "If you are going to be in the Los Angeles area und would like tickets to Hitler, call'' 213-DU WERDEST EINE KRANKENSCHWESTER BRAUCHEN!"'' (roughly translated, "You will need a nurse"). In "No Meals on Wheels", Peter builds a scarecrow with a face made to look like Hitler and places it at his front door; the purpose of the "Scare Jew" is to scare off Jewish neighbor Mort Goldman (who was frustrating Peter because he was borrowing his things and not returning them). In "Untitled Griffin Family History" we find out that Hitler had a brother called Peter Hitler and is thus indirectly related to Peter Griffin. In "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air," Hitler briefly appearrs, juggling fish while riding a unicycle. After a cutaway where Cleveland remarks about the scene, Peter is shown kicking Hitler in the groin, causing him to fall off the unicycle. Peter: "See, we had a plan for that all along." In the climatic scene of "Road to Germany," Stewie sneaks into a laboratory in Berlin, Germany to smuggle uranium (to repair a time machine which caused him, Brian and Mort to travel to WWII Berlin. Stewie disguises himself as Hitler, and Brian and Mort as Nazi army officials. They nearly succeed with their mission until they run into the real Hitler. Hitler wants to capture and kill them, but Stewie and Brian break into a comedic skit (until Mort pulls them away and helps them escape). He was killed by Peter's relative who is the brother Hitler and when he was in his office he was playing with one of Hitler's guns and accidentally shot Adolf and his wife. In "420," Peter and Carter used footage of Hitler for an anti-marijuana campaign, but Fox News owned the rights to Hitler's image, and didn't want anyone casually using Hitler. He has been voiced by Seth MacFarlane, but in more recent episodes by writer John Viener. Appearances *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" *FG202 "Holy Crap" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG408 "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" *FG603 "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air" *FG703 "Road to Germany" *FG712 "420" *FG815 "Brian Griffin's House of Payne" Category:Celebrities Category:Deceased Category:Live action appearances